Card:Firedancer
Description Firedancer is a second era siege creature card. It is also a promotional card that was given to players who participated in the BattleForge beta test. __TOC__ Matchup vs Fire Stalker In its second-tier siege role, Firedancer is a direct alternative to the Fire Stalker, as they are both two-orb, fire creatures with siege capability and both cost 70 power points to summon. Firedancer attacks every 4 seconds for 100; Fire Stalker every 5 for 80. Fire Stalker can Melee better and has Swift. Firedancer's Siege bonus is 75%; Fire Stalker's, 50%. Firedancer has a 5m radius AoE; Fire Stalker 10m. Damage Comparison In the damage department, Firedancer clearly wins, particularly when upgraded or using the promotional card (equivalent to Upgrade III). Also, it should be noted that the Fire Stalker has a 3 second attack "lag"; the damage and effect occur three seconds after the projectile lands. While the lag doesn't affect overall DPS, it may be something that the player finds strategically useful or troublesome. Other Considerations Both creatures are matched in summoning cost and creature size (and thus are vulnerable to the same levels of Knockback). Fire Stalker wins in the survivability category, particular once upgraded. The primary trade-off when choosing between the cards is damage versus survivability. However, there are a few more factors that should be considered. Fire Stalker finds its biggest advantage in its versatility as a dual-role creature, playing a swift soldier and an L-unit size counter in its default mode, and siege in its alternate, of course. The swiftness advantage also lets a player use the stalker as a highly mobile siege team, using the soldier mode's swiftness to get stalkers in place and siege mode to perform hit-and-run tactics on unprotected monuments and structures. Ironically, fire stalker does less damage to buildings overall while in its inner fire mode; the fire stalker will do around 600 damage to a building while in inner fire, but will do around 900 damage if it uses its normal attack (numbers are based on a time of 20 seconds attacking). So inner fire siege should only be used if you favor long distance attacks on a building, but otherwise, fire stalker will do more damage with his normal attack. The last things to consider are deck-related. Firedancer requires two Fire orbs, while Fire Stalker requires one Fire orb plus one orb of any color. Thus, Fire Stalker permits a color change from Fire at the second orb, while Firedancer restricts a deck from changing color until third orb (that is, if you wish to play Firedancer at second era). Finally, a Fire Stalker is a common card, while Firedancer is designated ultra-rare. Availability of the cards and their upgrades are obvious factors in card choice. Now, most fire decks will agree that having a Firedancer far surpasses having a Fire Stalker. However, its all down to personal choice. Firedancer will deal more DPS than a Fire Stalker, but will have less survivability, while having a Fire Stalker you deal less DPS, have a short delay between damage dealing, and have a more versatile role. Fire Stalker has swift, something Firedancer does not, which allows them to quickly run away from combat if things get 'ugly." Trivia The Firedancer also comes in a Promotional Version with special artwork and textures. _Promo.jpg|500px}} Roles *Siege Counter For * Buildings ** Monuments ** Power Wells ** Walls *S Creature Cards Countered By *Crowd Control Cards *M Attack Cards *Flying Cards *Air Superiority *Nox Trooper *Shadow Phoenix Combos *Tank Cards *Creature Support Cards *Healing Cards Locations }} Effects Category:Fire Creature Cards